Goku VS Jiren: The Littiest Battle To Ever Occur In The Multiverse!
by Jirenlover1212
Summary: Goku encounters Jiren as the tournament of power nears it's end! As the two final warriors of Universe 7 and Universe 11 face off, each warrior discovers a powerful new technique that is litty enough to change the multiverse as we know it.
1. Chapter 1: Litty abilities unleashed

The Tournament of Power was Entering it's final stages, and Goku and Jiren prepared for their final battle. Goku entered his ultra instinct form and prepared to attack. Jiren charged forward and dabbed on Goku, sending him flying. Goku grunted in pain as he struggled to get up.  
"That dab was so litty!" Goku exclaimed, in shock of the power of Jiren's legendary dab. "This power is only attainable by the greatest of Jakepaulers." Said Jiren. "I am among the greatest of Jakepaulers, having been taught by Jake Paul himself." Jiren laughed; he knew that Goku stood no chance against the power that Jake paul had bestowed upon him. Goku quaked in fear, he felt helpless against such litty power.  
"How could he be so powerful?" Thought Goku. "Someone who is capable of dabbing that hard must have the power to surpass the omni king!" "I know what I have to do! I will drop a diss track on Jiren that is so litty that he will be thrown off of the stage!"  
Jiren watched Goku carefully; wondering what his plan was. Jiren decided not to wait, and charged forward in a dabbing stance. "This dab will finish you, pathetic Saiyan!" Said Jiren, meters away from Goku, and preparing to dab.  
"This is the moment! Full power! LOGANG INSTINCT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku dabbed on Jiren so hard that he was sent all the way to the spectator seats.  
"NANI?" Said Jiren, in awe of the power of Goku's dab. "How could he have surpassed ME? Jake paul had taught me the art of dabbing! I cannot be defeated!"

this was chapter 1 the next chapter will be exciting make sure to tune in on the next episode of dragonpauler dabs!


	2. The end of Jiren? Approach of a dabber!

Jiren was astonished by the power of Goku's dab. Jiren was enraged by the fact that somebody had defeated him, and decided to use an attack that was litty enough to defeat the omni-kings.  
"GOKU!" Jiren said, as he prepared an extreme dab.  
"THIS DAB WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING IN EXISTENCE!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Said Goku, feeling helpless as he detected the immense littyness that Jiren was emitting.  
"Somebody save us, or everything will be destroyed!" Goku exclaimed!  
"Very well then, I guess I will vanquish you here!" Said an ominous voice. The voice seemed to encompass all that existed, as if it was the voice of an omnipresent being.  
"NANI?!" "Who are you? How are you so powerful?!" Jiren's dab faded away; it was enveloped by the seemingly infinite litty energy.  
"How could someone this litty exist?" "I want to fight him if he saves us! Hehehehhehehe!" Thought Goku.  
"Who am I?" "I am the Policeman of Justice: Katopesla!" In an instant; a godlike figure appeared infront of Jiren. Jiren shuddered in fear.  
"L-l-l-l-l-Lord Katopesla!" "I beg you for mercy!" "Please don't dab on me!"  
"Jiren, I, Katopesla will show no mercy, for you have used the power of the dab for evil, and for a deed like that...I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Said the godlike Policeman.  
"Oh invincible overlord Jake Paul, I ask you for permission to use this move! The ultimate dab that will vanquish all evil!"  
A voice that struck fear into the hearts of even the grand priest responded: "Noble Policeman Katopesla, as you seek to use the power of this dab for the purpose of saving others, I hereby grant you permission to unleash this dab."  
"Lord Paul, I am forever in your debt!" "Jiren! This is your end! IT'S EVERYDAY DAB! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Katopesla unleashed a dab with such force that the omni-kings were erased from existence, along with Jiren.

Far away in universe 420:  
"Lord Ricegum! It appears as if Jake paul has allowed one of his disciples to unleash a legendary dab!"  
"WHAT?" Exclaimed Ricegum.  
"Send Keemstar to Universe 69 to vanquish the evil disciples of Jake Paul! Right now!"  
"B-b-but Lord Ricegum,Universe 69 has the highest concentration of Jakepaulers in all known universes!" Said the unknown minion of Ricegum.  
"I don't care! SEND KEEMSTAR, NOW!"  
"Yes, my lord."


End file.
